


The Full Bed

by LilahMontgomery



Series: Dbz Shorts [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, no o.o.c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahMontgomery/pseuds/LilahMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy short. Vegeta wants to go to sleep alone after a long day of training, but his family has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluffy short, popped up on here for my lovely AO3 readers.  
> Feel free to Kudos, comment etc if you liked it, I don't bite

**_ The Full Bed _ **

by Chrizzii

* * *

 

 

Vegeta emerged from the shower feeling clean for the first time in days.

His training had taken longer than anticipated and exhaustion had crept into every muscle and had taken residence in his tissues.

The saiyan towelled himself dry and pulled on some flannel bottoms before there was a knock on the door.

Give me a break! He thought, unlocking it and pulling it open.

Bulma stood in the hall in a pair of pink silk pyjamas. The prince tried to ignore the feeling of his mouth going dry.

"You're back!" She observed, letting herself in.

Normally such an intrusion would be met with resistance but the warrior was too tired.

He walked over to the far side of his bed and climbed in, facing away from her.

He heard the door close but to his annoyance, felt the bed move behind him.

"It's a cold night tonight, Vegeta…would you mind if I shared with you?"

He grunted with irritation, which she took as permission, clambering in and curling up against his back.

The feeling of her against him was not unpleasant, though he made no effort to get closer.

There was another knock on the door.

"Can't everyone leave me alone?" He demanded out loud.

Trunks, his eight year old, peered around the crack of the door, followed by his seven year old friend, Goten.

"Hi, boys, you ok?" Bulma asked.

To the saiyan's horror, the boys came in, shut the door and clambered onto the woman.

"Mom, Goten had a nightmare and then he told me about it….I'm not scared or anything…but can we sleep with you?" Trunks requested, his voice shaking a little.

Bulma giggled and held Trunks close while Goten pressed his back against Vegeta's, who sighed with resignation.

"Fine, but everyone has to go to sleep immediately!" The man snapped.

"Thanks, Papa!" Trunks cried, climbing under the covers with Goten.

The two adults lay on the outside of the bed with the two boys snuggled up between them. Bulma turned off the light and pulled Trunks into an embrace.

Vegeta rolled over to face them.

In the dark, he could feel the gentle heat from Goten beside him. He could smell the strawberry shampoo on the children's hair and could hear the sound of sleepy breaths from his wife.

He carefully tucked his arm under the children's heads and smiled as Bulma took his hand in hers.

His was indeed a full bed tonight, though secretly, he didn't mind…


End file.
